Bella, a Princess?
Plot "Hmmm, you think it's time?" Luis asked Alfred in a labortory. "I certainly do. We upgraded IAX'es stamina, strength, and speed! Excellence is complete!" Alfred claimed. "We are to recieve Bella, a powerful princess from the Anodyne planet. An anodite that is like many. But this anodite is a princess in a special city there will not many anodites know about. There is where only a few people know. I heard about it when I was visiting the plumber academy back then. I was kicked out though. But now, I will go to this place, take the princess'es powers and win it!" "But why her's, why not a diffrent anodite?" "Because I learned that this anodite can not fight. So we'll be able to steal her powers with no fight. Easy win." "Sweet, we'll be able to recieve obtainage over the Ultimatrix and rule the universe!" "Now, lets locate this part! it may be secret but if I can hack the system into the lost mode, we may be able to search for it!" "Great, lets do it!" So Luis and Alfred ran to a machine, a big screen appeared showing all planets/galxies/universe for the closest 843,093,174,832,816,294 light years. He zoomed in on Anodyne to search for all places known. There were 7-10 places where it was unknown, but was able to eliminate the places that were too small. It trimmed down to 3 areas. Then they used a machine to locate life form, it seemed that there was at least 3-20 in the other 2 places. But one had over 50. They were to set there. "You ready?" Alfred asked. "Only a fool would ask that." Luis replied. "Talking like that idiot IAX again, huh?" "No way, that guy doesn't know a thing. He was captured, transformed to our slave, and is used to do our jobs..." "So we make him do this." "Indeed." Luis then rung a bell, a dark figure appeared. It was IAX again. They ordered him to retrieve it, he accepted it by only nodding. He never talked. He then used the space craft to fly to the location. When he got there, many anodites were attacking him, but IAX could handle them all. He then headed into the castle. IAX ran knocking down guards then made it to the area. "Who are you?!" The king asked. "I am here to retrieve your daughter." IAX replied. The king gasped. "How did you get here?! How did you find this place?! How did you even know about this place?!" "Questions are not to be answered from me. Now, my objective is to retrieve your daughter, I believe you are to do so at this instance." More guards ran to keep IAX distracted, but not for long. "Daughter, you are to use this pod to escape here now!" The father told his daughter. "But father, what about you?" Asked the Princess. "We'll be alright. We can't be defeated. You on the other hand, you are not strong enough. This person can kidnap you and steal your power, you're almost as strong as one of the 2 ancient anodites of purple and black. But you do not know how to use your powers. Your powers are not easy to control. Just take care Bella, my daughter. Azmuth will help you." "Thank you father, I'll be careful." The pod that Princess Bella was in flew off onto Galvin prime II, the place set to help. "Ahh, Princess Bella, there you are. What are you doing in a place like this?" Azmuth asked. "A strange man is out to get me, he had red, and the rest of his body was the color of night. Like a dark spirit." Princess Bella replied. "Hmmm, IAX once again. I better get the imbeciles here to help you." He then pressed a button. On Earth... "Hey guys, what do you guys want to eat?" Ned asked. "ANYTHING! We haven't eaten anything since yesterday! We were kicked out of the hotel thanks to Andreas." i claimed. "I want tacos!" Will stated. "Okay, Jonathan, it's not my fault that the manager was telling me to be patient, I just can't do that." Andreas replied. "So you had to put him in the hospital while his children were watching?" I claimed. "Children need to learn to fight, not to be beaten up by a guy half his age." "It was kind of funny. So guys, are we eating or what?" Emma asked. "Oh yeah, the hot dogs I made." Ned then gave us sausages. "FINALLY! SOMETHING TO EAT!" The 4 of us yelled. We all tried to take a bite, but we transporrted before we did. Everyone just chomped their teeth. "WHERE DID THE HOT DOG GO?!?!" Will yelled. "What the lump?" Emma stated. "Crud, stopped by Azmuth'es transportation parties again..." I claimed. "So you imbeciles, your job is too protect Princess Bella." Azmuth announced. Bella looked at Ned. "Hello, I am Princess Bella from the planet Anodyne, nice to meet you. Who shall your name be?" Bella asked. "I'm Ned, I'm also an anodite but I live on Earth." Ned claimed. "That's.... amazing." "ARE YOU IMBECILES LISTENING TO ME! YOUR MISSION IS TO BRING PRINCESS BELLA PROTECTED!!" Azmuth yelled.... loudly. "For how long?" I asked. "Until IAX is dead!" "What?! But, we can't die!" "Why not?! He tried to kill everyone! Even you! He must be dead for the fate of the universe!" "Then there has to be another way! I'm protecting her and saving IAX! He said he was ordered to retreive my Ultimatrix! That means was following someone else's orders." "But who?" "That's what I'm going to find out. Lets go guys." "BUT WAIT! You can't do this!" Then, a figure was flying this way, it was IAX! "He followed us. No matter where I go, he'll come after me." Princess Bella claimed. "What?! Then that means..." Azmuth stopped. "It means that we must protect Bella and IAX." I claimed. "Ugh, it's the only way. Stop him now!" "We must! Lets do this!" "GOT IT!" Ned yelled. "Can we have tacos 1st?" Will asked. "NO!" Everyone else yelled. We ran and as IAX almost landed into the ground with his impact, I stopped him with Atomix! "It's time IAX." I claimed. "Then bring it on pesk!" IAX shouted back. "Hmmm, Jonathan! Let us help!" Andreas announced. "Why?" I asked. "Caise we're a team." Andreas replied. I smiled. The 5 of us fought IAX. The battle was on! "Hmph. It takes 5 to defeat 1? They are weak." Bella stated. "Tell me about it." Azmuth replied. So as we started the fight, I decided to try something new. "Leap Frog!" I announced. "Seriously, a stupid frog that teaches toddlers?" Andreas asked unpleasently. "I like that name and frog. But this frog has action!" I replied. "Wow, reminds me off my friend's baby sibling." Emma answered. "Okay, are we going to fight or what?!" Ned asked. "Ugh. Party pooper!" Will claimed. So I jumped in the air, then landed my webbed feet on IAX, he then used a powerful blow to bounce me yards away! "Wow, you certainly got stronger!" I announced. The others thought he was distracted, they went for it, when IAX saw, he let out a powerful dark-wave! It blew everyone away! Will absorbed a part of a Galvin building. He somehow had the ability to disappear. "Ugh, so an osmosian absirbed a secret part of our planet we were to use when another invasion appeared and tried to vanquish on our planet." Azmuth stated watching us fail. No matter what we did, we failed. It's like IAX is super! Will tried using invisibility but he sensed him. It seemed like he has eyes all over him, even when we are invisible! We can see anyone, anywhere, no matter what! IAX walked torward Azmuth and Bella. "Oh no, you won't get her!" Azmuth transported theirselves to the top of the tower. Somehow, IAX knew and climbed up there, he was going to get her! "Good we'll be safe up-" A crash stop him! CHING!!!! Glass flew everywhere! "AHHH!!!" Bella screamed. "Give me the girl, NOW!" IAX announced. "What do we do now Azmuth?" Bella asked. "There's nothing we could do now. I'm sorry princess." Azmuth said his good byes. "Now here we go!" IAX grabbed Bella by the throat. "I have failed the universe, I'm sorry..." Bella couldn't speak more. "Well then, mission complete. Time to return to base." IAX was about to fly out but something told a hold of his leg! "Where do you think you're going?" A figure flew up. It was Ned! "NED!" Bella yelled. IAX threw Bella onto the ground. "Hmph. you again. I can see all that damage I left for you, you should just give up and play dead like your friends." "I shall not lose, no matter how strong you are. Something clicked in my head, awoke me, and made me come here! IAX, this is the end!" Ned yelled. "Fine, if you want to spell it that way." IAX then threw power which knocked Ned down with more power. The more IAX done, the worse Ned's wounds gotten. After doing it over and over again, Ned pulled onto IAX and threw him! IAX got back up and shot four dark-waves at Ned. Ned began to throw about 50 shots at once. The battle was fierce! Ned blew more beams. He trapped IAX with a beam holding him! He and IAX both fell off the building, Ned threw IAX, he feel on the ground 1st, Ned let go and used his powers to form a slide-like walkthrough not hit the ground. The smoke vanished, IAX was there damaged. Me and the others awoke from the noise. "What the lump happened?" Emma asked. "Ugh, mommy, I don't want to go to my gang, there's an idiot named Ned who thinks he's the boss!" Will announced. "Uhhh. wait, what happened!" I jumped right up. "I'm here!" "Look, meet me in 2 days at Maryland, northeast side, prositute building, go behind, there's a farmer field. Continue to go til you see an open field of grass. That's our battle arena. Remember, I wouldn't show unless the princess is there too! You want me done, right? Look, we do the fight to the finish show-off there! We continue the fight til either all of you die, or I die. The fight to the death! Get ready." IAX announced. He flew off. Azmuth told us to not go after him, we were told that not bringing her is his plan so he can escape unnoticely and locate the girl while she's unprotected. We have no choice. The 5 of us must fight to the finish. The final battle with IAX will come. "It's time." Ned stated. "Finally, IAX, you're coming home." I claimed. THE END!!!﻿ Category:Episodes Category:Jonathan Ultimatrix Unleashed Category:Rise of IAX Arc